We Can Survive
by Lindsaylbb
Summary: High School AU. Elena was a small town girl with perfect friendship, a decent boyfriend and a secret she didn't know. The appearance of a girl unexperted break the peace, bringing love bitter and sweet. Mainly Kathelena femslash and dig into a secret and Elena's friendship. There're more to find out. R&R! T for later sex. R&R!
1. The one in the mirror

_**AN: Katherine may seems a little too enthusiastic here, unlike in the show she's cold and cool. Well there's reason why she's behaving like this. I love cold and cool and naughty and tricky Katherine so she would very likely be that way after the first chapter. Read and tell me what you think.**_

_**English is not my first language and I'm pretty lazy.**_

It's a beautiful Sunday. Sunny, bright, spotless blue sky. Elena felt good. She looked down for one last time to check if there's anything missed for dinner. She put the bags into her car, looking up at the sky and smiled. Then she noticed a figure across the road. It's a girl, sparking in sunlight. Elena couldn't help but notice how the girl's hair curled in the right way, and how her leather coat and heels showed the beauty of her shape. She stared for a few moment before realizing how rude it could be, yet she found that girl was looking back at her, well, actually, walking towards her.

She gasped in astonishment when the girl was close enough for her to see her face. "That's impossible...". She felt like she's looking into a mirror, the only way you can see your own face.

The girl was just an arm away from her now, smirking. "Hello, Elena." She put her hand on her hip and slightly shook her head, waving her hair. "Would you like to have a cup of coffee together?"

Elena nodded awkwardly, not knowing what to say.

Moments later they were sitting outside a cafe, with little plants surrounding them. The girl has ordered a huge cup of Mocha and cheese cake. She's concentrated on that, playing it with her fork. Until now all she had said was just a short introduction that her name is Katherine Petrova, from New York City.

"Mother is dead." Katherine said abruptly.

"What?" Elena was confused.

"But you don't need to feel upset cos, she's not really a good mother. I practically grew up on my own. At first I got to see her like once in a month but lately we met like two to three times a year. By lately I mean ever since I turned ten. I'm quite surprised I haven't been taken away by social workers and adopted by another bitch. Anyway I said all this just to tell you that you don't have to be sad, you better not be, if you're the type of caring and stuff."

She rushed all the words out without taking another breath,

"The hilarious thing is that she died having sex with some guy in the middle of the sea and got a heart attack or something, I don't really know. It's too late when they got her to hospital. They called me out in the middle of the class to 'see her for the last time'.. Lucky for them I was in the school that day. In the end, funeral and shit I inherited everything, it's quite a fortune, well I think you lost your right when she gave you away, but you can contact my lawyer if you want to share the cupcake."

All those words flew out of Katherine's mouth in such a speed that Elena could barely catch her, she's glad that Katherine stopped to finish her coffee. But before she could comprehend what just being said the other girl continued.

" I found your existence when I tried to clean her stuff out of the house, which I have been wanted to do for practically my whole life, since she's not living there anyway, and I found files about you. Then I hired someone to search for me and I got you here. Don't you think it's funny that if she wanted to give away babies she should send away both? Don't they insist on twins or siblings should stay together things? I know a little about the history later but not gonna tell you. "

She slowed down.

"I never know I have a sister. Identical twins. I wanted to see you. It's not like I always wanted to have a sister but... I can't help but wonder how life can be if you're there. I want to see you. For every reason. I want to know you, Elena." Katherine reached out to hold Elena's hands in hers firmly.

Elena waited to make sure Katherine had finished. "You mean, we are sisters, biologically." She was obviously in confusion, if not completely shock.

"Wasn't I clear? " Katherine took her hand back and started to pack her stuff, saying, "Listen Elena as much as I love to have a sister I hate explanations. So instead of more questions why don't we talk about where are we going this afternoon?" She grinned, looking into Elena's eyes excitedly.

"But..." Elena hesitated, "how could I never know?"

"Think. Baby sister. Don't be a moron. Adoption, keeping secret till kids grow up... Your parents would have tell you eventually if they didn't die. Oops, forget to say sorry for your loss. But they seemed to be nice, so there's nothing to be upset about." Now Katherine was standing, looking down to her twin sister, "So where are we going? It's a creepy small town so you better take me to somewhere interesting."

"Wait..." Elena fixed her gaze on the edge of the table, half lost in her thought, before she finally had enough strength to put herself together and raised her head to look at Katherine. "I.. I need some time to.. Figure it out. I mean, it's a big surprise and..."

"I see." Elena was surprised that the girl with the exact same face to herself all of sudden showed her understanding, but the next second she would be willing to give everything to take that thought back. "Maybe you need to talk to your friends, or family, you have a brother, right? Jeremy I think. I should visit your house. I should visit your house! That's far more interesting than going to small town shopping mall. You can call your friends and have little chat about me, I wouldn't mind."

* * *

Then that's why she's here, sitting on her bed with her best friends, Caroline and Bonnie, with Katherine walking around in her living room with Jeremy.

"So...She's your sister?" Bonnie managed to say after Elena explained everything, or, if more properly, repeated what Katherine said in the cafe.

"And you believe that?" Caroline wasn't fully recovered from the shock.

"Well we do look alike... Not only alike. It's hard to believe she's not related to me with that. But... I don't know." Elena sighed with frustration.

"She can't be." Caroline said with certainty in her voice, "Look at her! She's completely different from you! I mean personality! Gene carries not only what you look like but also a certain bahavial pattern! She's not from you family, not anywhere close. Did you see the way she talked?"

"Somebody listened in biology class." Bonnie laughed. "The moment I saw her I knew she's either be your best friend or your enemy. I'll bet on the latter now."

"Girls, I called you here for help, not to make the problem worse." Elena pretested, collapsed onto her bed. The other girls did the same thing.

"What's her name again?"

"Katherine. Katherine Petrova. That's what she said."

"You didn't know anything about it?"

"Nope. No a clue."

"Your parents could have told you if you're adopted. You're 16, not 6. They love you so much, if they didn't, that means you're not adopted!" Caroline said.

"That's what I thought. But, they might lie to me to protect me. My mom would do that at least. My... Biological mother... Doesn't seem to be someone I would love to know."

"First of all you don't know if she's really your sister. And if she really is, you WILL want to know your mother if you know everything."

"Exactly. That's why my mom kept that from me, to protect me from being sad. I know my mom, she'd very likely do that."

"The best way to find out is DNA test."

"Do we have to? Look at her face. And mine."

Bonnie got up from the bed and looked at Elena on her face. "You seem to be convinced."

Elena gasped, "I... I don't know."

Caroline sat up, too. "So let's pretend that she's really your identical twin. What are you gonna do?"

"It seems that she wants to stay..." The bedroom door was pushed wide open when Elena paused to think. The three of them looked up and saw Katherine smirking by the door. "End of girl's talk. I'm hungry. Let's get out and grab some food."

* * *

Fifteen minutes later they're sitting in a cafe watching Katherine stormed off all the food she have ordered, which was practically everything on the menu. There were Elena, Bonnie, Caroline, Jeremy and Anna who happened to stop by and decided to come with them.

"Why none of you is eating? It's on me."

People around table exchanged looks. "Umm... Not hungry." Elena tried to say, but Katherine stood up suddenly, nearly kncoked off her coke on the table. Elena saw her waving to someone on the street through the glass.

"Oh my god." Jeremy was the first to speak. When everybody looked out of the glass wall they saw a red sportscar that every boy would want, and the man leaned on it. The man took off his hat, putting it in front of his chest, bow to gesture greeting.

Katherine left the table without saying a word, walked out of the door towards the man. They had a little conversation before the man took out some files and she signed them. He put them back and sat onto the driver's seat, prepared to leave. Katherine, to everyone's surprise, got on the car, too.

When the car left their sight, leaving them in astonishment, Caroline managed to say,"Did she, just, leave like that?"

"Yep." Bonnie assured her, relaxing her shoulders.

And Elena just drank her coke silently.

They sat there for another two hours, talking about Katherine, or Caroline insisting that Katherine's a weird Demon, Jeremy being shock that Elena might not be his biological sister and excited that he could have a cool sister, Bonnie stating that they should wait and see, Anna suggesting telling her mom and do a little detective work.

And then Elena's phone rang. It's an unknown number.

"Elena! Where're you guys?" Katherine's voice came from her phone.

"Still in the cafe." Elena hesitated.

"Good. Here's a party. I'm sending Damon to pick up you guys. See you later!"

* * *

**Tell me what you think**


	2. I saw her standing there

**My dear readers, plz review! The first chapter was wrote under excitement, a little rough I much admit but now I already got the idea what the story may be going, and I wanna assure you that it's interesting. But I have a habit of dropping out, of stopping writing just for no reason.. So plz review, that's absolutely make my day and encourage me to stay here!**

**PS I rewrote the summary and also changed the name..**

**PPS, the new episode was CRAZY...**

_Previously on We Can Survive:A girl named Katherine with the same face Elena had showed up and throw a different version of Elena's life to her. She met Elena's friends and left without notifying anyone. Then she called to informed them there's a party._

Soon they got on the car when Damon arrived. Elena sat on the front when the others tried to fit themselves in the back.

On their way to the pub Elena was almost silent. Bonnie and Caroline was whispering the whole time, exchanging their ideas while Jeremy hugging Anna, praising the car. Every once in a while Elena would glance at Damon, at his expressionless face under the sunglasses. She wanted to get some information of Katherine from him but somehow she knew he wouldn't tell. What's his relationship with Katherine?

Before Elena could come out of a clue they got to the pub. Got off the car, they walked their way to the entrance.

Then they were immediately drown by loud music and cheers in the pub, as long as surprise, when they found Katherine standing on a table high in the middle of the pub, a bottle in hand, surrounded by people, seemingly giving a speech or something. Her short dress didn't help cover up her thighs at all.

"What is she doing there?" was the question everyone wanted to ask, though almost all of them could say a word out of astonishment.

"She organized this?" Finally Caroline said, "In like two hours when I have no clue about it?" She groaned in disbelief, "How can she be so popular?"

Bonnie looked at her for two seconds in amusement, then held her shoulders as for support. Looks like someone's status as party queen is invalid. "Shall we go in?"

As soon as they went in the room where everybody could see them, they got Katherine's welcome.

"Oh here they are! My cutest, dearest sister! And her friends! Elena, you have been boring all day, it's time to have fun! And, I finally get rid of the HEEEER~~" She deliberately drawled at the last word her, and immediately got cheers from everybody. "So, this is a celebration, and, welcome me to the TOWN!" She laughed, curly hair jumping on her shoulders, winning cheers again. Elena looked around and found everybody enthusiastic, like Katherine has some magic get them all high. "Enjoy everybody! You can get hard-core all free today!" The crowd screamed, "Yeah~!". "And remember the rule, don't lose your card, the last who stands and drink the most get to do whatever you want!"

Then the music became even louder than it already was, everybody started to shake their body with rhythmically.

Katherine got her feet on the ground with the help of several guys who stayed right besides the table the whole time, gave every guy a kiss before she made her way towards Elena and the others, who have been stood still watching her.

"Sister and everybody, have fun!"

"Are you already drunk?" Elena asked, obviously concerned. "It's four l'clock in the afternoon."

"No-nah. It's way too early to get drunk, and believe it or not," she lay her hand on Elena's shoulder, "I am good at drinking." She giggled, almost lost her balance and fell, but got back on her feet when Elena jumped to catch.

"Now start to dance!" And with that she shook her way back to the crowd, but stopped and turned around to drop her last word, "If you can't find a partner, Elena, your boyfriend Stefan is on the other side." Then she disappeared in the crowd.

The rest of them stood awkwardly.

"Wow. She's so cool." Jeremy let out in the end.

"Jeremy!" Elena and Caroline both yelled.

"What? I just said it. Not that I gonna act like her!" Jeremy protested. "But seriously, I love you Elena, but if you both are my sisters, my life will be perfect..."

Elena and Caroline just rolled their eyes.

"So..." Anna suddenly said in a sexy low voice, grabbing Jeremy's collar in her hand, "You wanna start the party?"

"Ya, absolutely." Jeremy grinned, putting his both hands on her waist, then whispered in her ears, "Let's start the party." With that they walked away and dance.

Elena exchanged looks with her friends, that's when she found Caroline was pouting, "Hey, you can organize party better than she. We have faith on you."

Bonnie agreed. "Yep. All she did was offering free drink. That's cheating. You're still the party queen." She teased.

"Oh you guys..." Caroline was impressed, "Of course I know that..."

Then the three girls burst into laughter.

"Caroline?"

They turned around and found Matt, carrying two box of beer.

"Is your shift today?" The blonde girl asked, already knowing the answer.

"Ya." Matt nodded, "Elena I didn't know you have a sister. A twin"

"Well me neither~" Elena laughed, half fake half true-hearted. "It's complicated. I don't even know for sure. Maybe I'll explain it to you later?"

"You better do." Matt smiled friendly. "I get to put these..."

"Ya, go." She said. Caroline kissed Matt and watched him leave.

"Now," The blonde announced, "though I don't like the host, Let's start the party! Bonnie, we're hanging together since we're both with no partners, and you," she looked at Elena, "go find Stefan. I know you two are fighting but you want to fix it, right? Especially with this twin-sister issue you'll want to talk to him."

"I-"

"Period. End of conversation. Now move!"

After the girls left Elena walked herself to the bar. She didn't go to find Stefan, not that she wanted to. She ordered lemonade, sitting on the stool facing the room.

She didn't want to find Stefan. They had been keep fighting these days. And he's making her more and more uncomfortable. She loved the boy. If love, not like, was the proper verb. After her parents died, this new boy from big city was so fresh so different, just fitted every need she had about saying goodbye to the painful past. She grabbed him like grabbing the last straw when she's sinking, and for that she's grateful. But, now she's certain, she never love him. She liked him, of course, and they had great time together, yet that's not love. Especially after the initial passion gone, she realized their relationship was built on empty shell, on moving sand, that's never going to last long. And they have been fighting, fighting over small things that doesn't even matter. And she's asking for space, which she would never do before.

She hadn't never been in love, realized Elena.

Maybe he knew something, Elena thought, otherwise why he's so control-freak, oversensitive recently? Or that's the way he always had been, just she didn't see it? Everybody think they're perfect couple, handsome boy, beautiful girl, both popular, and they fit together. However something was wrong. She didn't know what but something was wrong.

Was that she changed?

Elena glanced the room again and again purposelessly. Some people were dancing with bottles in hands, some gathered in group at some tables and cheered and drank. How many times had she caught Katherine kissing different boys? This sister was probably a problem maker, but somehow Elena liked it. She's so unique and different, always sparkling.

Uniqueness and difference, was that the reasons she liked Stefan?

You stupid girl, she thought, you're not as good as you think you are.

She should break up with Stefan. That's the right thing to do. Otherwise it would be so unfair for Stefan. Of course it's unfair. Why did they stay together when love had gone? To keep away the loneliness? That's just terrible.

And at that moment Elena's heart skipped a pulse.

She saw Katherine kissing a girl.

Her twin sister's long curly hair buried the other girl's face, but Elena could tell from that girl's straight blonde hair that was Rebekah, who arrived in the town half a year ago.

The two kissing angle moved, and from this angle Elena could clearly see their face. Even from distance Elena could tell how good the kiss was, so soft and gentle but also passionate. Is that the way Katherine kiss everybody or just the girl? Is she into girls?

She saw Katherine put her hand on the back of Rebekah's head, the other hand around her shoulders, pushing them together tightly, and Rebekah hugged her back, using her hand to help Katherine swing her hair to the right. Then the brunette leaned down to kiss her neck, or maybe suck, Elena could almost hear Rebekah's screaming...

"Hey."

Elena almost jumped onto her feet. The sudden sound got her back from the scene. Not until now did she realized how her face, how her whole body was burning, how hard her heart was pumping. She looked down to her lemonade, confused.

"Elena!"

The sound again. Elena raised her head abruptly and yeah, here he was, Stefan.

The heat in her body was almost unbearable. And she didn't know why. She tried to put herself together and managed to say, "Umm, hi."

"You didn't tell me you have a twin sister." Said Stefan, who now sat on the stool next to Elena, staring at her.

"Oh, ya, the truth is, I don't know her existence, either."

"How come?" Stefan looked concerned.

"I don't know. Look, I um...This is not a good place for talking, alright. I'll talk to you later."

"And I have to meet her in person first to know that?"

"Stefan, don't."

The boy stopped talking, staring at Elena for a few moment, drank a mouthful tequila and sighed, "About last time, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..."

"Please don't apologize." Elena said immediately, "I shouldn't be mad. I'm not really mad, just... It's nothing, ok? Just forget it."

"Then why are you avoiding me?"

"I didn't! I... Look, it's really not a good place to talk. Why don't we..."

"You doesn't seem to be willing to talk at all! I don't know if you still care! About ME, US, our RELATIONSHIP!" Stefan yelled.

"Stop!" There're people looking at them now. "I didn't mean to trigger a fight in the middle of a party. It's all my bad, ok? I didn't look after your feeling. I promise we'll have a talk really soon. Not today, maybe, sister issue, but I promise we'll have a talk. Now I am going to find Bonnie and Caroline, okay, since both of them have no partners, I'd love to accompany them."

With that Elena jumped from the stool and sneaked into the crowd, in order to get rid of Stefan.

Stefan was right. She's not willing to talk. How was she supposed to talk when she herself was still in confusion?

She should really talk to her friends about this. Or her sister, now that she had one.

Elena passed the crazy high people with not specific direction. She didn't feel like to dance, either. Where were Bonnie and Caroline?

Then she spotted Katherine again. She almost laughed when she realized how much they're alike the part not willing to talk. Was Katherine in confusion? Katherine was laughing, dancing, drinking, flirting and kissing. This time she was kissing another girl, April, Elena recognized. They seemed so happy.

_The room was incredibly hot._


	3. The way I love you

**Thank you so much, Bree! I kept worrying if this story is just terrible... Now I know it's not all terrible haha~**

_Previouly on We Can Survive: The group arrived at the pub and found Katherine hosting a crazy party. Elena separated with her friends then thought about her relationship with Stefan. She saw Katherine kissing a girl. Stefan showed up but Elena walked away, avoiding talking._

Elena went out of the room, carefully not to let anyone found that she's leaving.

The cool air outside was great. She felt better as soon as she felt the fresh air. Her cheek was still burning, though, she felt that when she touched her own face. Elena found a bench to sit on, to let the flame go away, and to think about her relationship with Stefan, and Katherine.

She had been sitting there for who knows how long, until the nightfall came, and it became cold for her to sit still. Elena stood up, really to go back to the pub. But on her way back she saw someone in the parking pot.

It was Damon.

He's leaning on his car alone. Elena hesitated for a moment, then she walked to the Katherine's company.

"Hi. Damon, right? I'm Elena. We didn't have chance to talk..."

The man had taken his sunglasses off. Elena realized he had a pair of beautiful blue eyes. Damon didn't change his position. He's holding his arms, leaning on his car. He looked at Elena without saying a word.

Got not response, Elena tried again. "Why don't you go inside, or at least find somewhere to sit? It's getting cold. They seems having fun in there."

Damon kept silient. But just as Elena about to give up he said, "It's such a wander you look so much alike her."

"You mean Katherine? Ya... I bet nobody can distinguish us if we dress the same with same hair cut. Though we look alike I have not confidence looking good at her outfit."

"You won't look as good as she is." Said Damon.

"Wow. That hurts." Elena laughed. She studied the man in front of her. "So, what do you know about her? About us? I mean, you two are friends?"

Damon released his hands, rubbed his hair then put them on the car. "We are more than friends."  
"Oh." Elena responded. But judge by Katherine's behavior in there they couldn't be a couple. Maybe best friends was what he meant? "That's...good." She said. "About our.. mother, umm.. I don't even know what to ask. I want to know everything..."

"I can understand. But I'm not the one to tell you that. You and Katherine need to talk."

"You should at least tell me when did she find out about me?"

"Yesterday."Damon said shortly.

"Yest... Wait so she came to me as soon as she found out about me?"

"Pretty much." Damon assured her. "And she doesn't do that. Even though she may go after things she wants really quite, like hosting a party, she's lion facing something important, like coming here to meet you, normally she's wait for the prey to come."

"I..I didn't know." Elena smiled thoughtfully. "She gave me a feeling that she doesn't want to talk, that she don't care about it at all. We didn't have any effective conversation at all. I still in shock you know? I still can't believe that I have a twin sister out of nowhere. But she doesn't seem to care."

Damon shifted his position so that he could look at Elena firmly. He waited a few minutes before he spoke, "She cares you. She does. I have known the girl my whole life and I know what is it like when she cares, even though she's not willing to show it."

All of a sudden Elena felt that the man who's looking at her did not really looked at her, he's looking at someone else through her face.

"Listen, Elena. The girl is lonely. Katherine is lonely. She has always been alone and that's not her fault. I am always on her side but I can't help her with that. She's excited about you, bloodline is such an amazing thing that she can trust you. She can't help but imagine what life would be if you were there. Maybe she won't open up so quickly but she will. Be patient, Elena, don't turn you head away just because she's being herself. With time you'll know her. Don't give up, I am asking you, or beg you if you prefer, don't give up."

Damon's firm, deep voice was in the air, Elena looked at Damon in his eyes, she knew it now. "You must love her so much."

To her amusement Damon turned his head away, shifted back his old position. Elena laughed, Despite his cool figure he's actually a shy boy.

They leaned on the car for a few comfortable moment, both drown in their own thought, until Elena decided to go inside. It's already dark, from where they sat you can see the lights and stars sparkling quietly.

Before she left she asked, "Where are you going to stay tonight?"

"Katherine bought a house in town, I'll be staying there. And Katherine will be in yours if you don't throw her out."

"I won't." She said softly before she turned around.

"Wait. Do you know about the game?"

"What game?" Elena asked in confusion.

"Well it's..." Damon hesitated to say, raising his eyebrow in a cute way, "it would be a mess when you go in."

"Why?" Elena stood still, decided she wouldn't go in if she didn't figure it out.

Damon pursed his lips for two seconds, "Katherine came up with this idea. We handed in cards to everyone, make marks on them every time they have any alcohol, different degrees of marks, and see whoever stands till the last with most marks. He or she will be the winner. And the winner..."

"The winner get to do whatever he wants." Elena remembered what Katherine was saying when they arrived at the pub. "What does that mean?"

"Well that means, you know, " Damon was pouting, "He or she get to do whatever he or she wants to do with Katherine, considering how hot and drunk Katherine will be..."

"And you're ok with that?" Elena interrupted, shocked.

"I don't get to say anything if that's what she wants. I'll be there to ensure her safety and if she changes her mind at anytime, I'll be there to defend. And from experience..."

Before he could finish Elena shook her head, "You should try harder, Damon." Then she turned and run into the pub.

As Damon said, it's totally mess in there. She must have spend a lot of time outside. The majority of people who were dancing was now lying dead on the ground of couch around while some are struggling to keep awake. Katherine was laughing, sitting on the same table she was standing on earlier today, surrounded by several boys Elena recognised from her school, one of them is Tyler Lockwood. And Rebekah was there two. They were trying to figure out who has most marks, but math are too hard for their drunk head. Matt was cleaning around while, Elena finally found, Bonnie and Caroline was standing in the corner watching.

She walked to them.

"Elena!" Bonnie was the first to find her. "Where have you been? We've been looking for you. Caroline was actually suggesting we should search the bodies there to see if you're in there."

"No I didn't." Caroline protested.

"Yes, you did." Bonnie laughed.

"Well I saw Stefan, heard that you have fight again. I'm worried you know, maybe you'll want to..." Caroline explained. "And the party is CRAZY."

"I'm fine. Thank you for worrying about me." She gave her friends a hug. "Where's Jeremy?"

"I made them home. Anna and Jeremy. When I realized people were falling one by one."

"Then all we have left ." Looking at Katherine all three of them just wanna sigh.

"Wait wait wait..." Katherine held her card tightly, grabbed a pencil in her hand and doing her math, "here it is, look at that!" Then the card was handing Tyler, Tyler gave it to the next boy and groaned, and so on, until Rebekah, the last one, read the card and moaned.

"I won!" Katherine laughed, totally out of control. Ignoring the others' frustration she tried to stand up on the table. "I won! You losers I won hahahahah..."

"We need to get her down the table, she will fall like this." Elena run to the table.

"Shish-sh, Katherine, Kathy, Kat, Katherine, you need to get down here." She extended her arms towards Katherine, speaking like taking care of a baby.

Katherine was walking on the edge of the table, she was too drunk to make a straight line but she's trying to. Rebekah, the blonde girl, lay her hand on Katherine's leg, giggling, then Katherine stumbled.

She fell into Elena's arms.

Elena almost fell, but she managed to stand still, and with her friends' help she made Katherine sit on a chair nearby. She's asleep.

"What are we going to do?" Bonnie asked.

"I'll have Damon drive us home and sleep, leaving everything tomorrow." Elena said.

"Let's do that." Caroline smiled to her friends, "One thing, Matt and I have a date later...you know, late night crazy..We arranged it days ago, didn't see everything coming. I can stay if you need me to..."

"No! Go and enjoy you date! Bonnie, you should go home, too. I can handle this. Caroline, you think you can let Matt drive Bonnie home first?"

"No problem."

"Then let it be! Tell Damon I need him here on your way out."

"Take care of yourself. Don't worry, we'll figure things out tomorrow." Bonnie hugged Elena before she left.

"Where's her bed?" Damon asked. They're in Elena's house, Katherine was sleeping in Damon's arms like a little cat.

"Her bed..." Elena hesitated. The guest room needed clean up to let anyone live there. And She didn't want her to sleep in Jenny's bed. "She'll sleep in my room today. It's upstair. Let me show you."

Damon gently put Katherine down on the bed, pressing a kiss on her cheek before he pulled his hands back. Katherine groaned as a response.

"Good night, my princess." He whispered. "Good night, Elena." He said.

Elena went back to her room again after she walked Damon out. She knelt by Katherine, gazing at her face. She could't help but grinned. Unlike Katherine, who claimed that she doesn't want a sister, she had always wanted a sister. She loved Jeremy, of course, but a sister would be much different. Something must happen to make them separate. What if they grew up together? A twin. How amazing was that? Before today she didn't know she had a sister but now, she knew, they're going to live their lives together. Are they? They looked exactly the same. That thrilled her. She reached to touch her skin...

At the moment Elena's finger touched Katherine's skin Katherine jumped from the bed. Elena gasped but without looking at her Katherine dashed out of the room and ran back again, waving her hands at her month. Immediately Elena stood up and led her to the bathroom. Katherine fell in front of the toilet and threw up as soon as they got there. Elena knelt besides her and gently stroke her back to soothe her. She helped her tie hair curly hair back from getting dirty.

Katherine's body was shaking every time something came out of her throat. And that hurt Elena. All she could do now was staying with her.

She handed her tissues when Katherine finally stopped vomiting. She run out of the door and came back with a glass of warm water.

Katherine was sitting on the bathroom floor, leaning against wall, face pale as paper. "Better?" Elena asked when she finished the water slowly.

Katherine nodded.

"It's cold and wet here. Let me help you." Elena reached out, trying to help Katherine up, but Katherine shaved her hands away.


End file.
